Reno's Surprise Christmas
by TurquoiseSkie
Summary: Its Christmas at Shinra and Reno is renowned for begging for presents from his fellow Turks, but this year Reno is acting weird. Is he planning a huge prank? Or a surprise for everyone?... Oneshot only


**~Reno's Surprise Christmas~**

**I figured I'd do something to celebrate the time of year, enjoy! _**

"Im sorry Reno, but I have no presents for you. As if I would buy you any since you've been so… "not annoying" this year. Im sorry. Go and find Tseng or Rude, I think they might have something. But I don't, so don't even bother to ask me."

Elena watched as the hyperactive redhead bounced off, swinging his EMR around his wrist with a grin on his face, even though she had not got him a present.

_No, _Elena thought to herself. _He simply waved it off like it didn't matter. Reno always begs for Christmas presents, to the point were everyone in the company is willing to go out and buy him a present just to shut him up… He's up to something… _Elena turned on her heel, but cast a few cautious glances over her shoulder just in case Reno had snuck up behind her.

But alas there was no redhead, which meant no noise, which meant Elena also felt very lonely.

~MERRY CHRISTMAS~

"Yo Rude watch ya doing?" Reno flopped into a chair beside his partner, failing to notice the wary look his partner gave him.

Rude just grunted his normal response, and watched Reno out of the corner of his eye, waiting to cut Reno off at any second if he even so much as looked as if he was going to start begging for a present. Unfortunately this year for Rude however, he had once again drawn a blank as to what to get the loud-mouthed redhead. He couldn't possibly get him anymore alcohol, Reno already had a ten years supply of that, and he couldn't get him free food vouchers from the local restaurants; as Reno had been banned from them for the rest of his life, after the numerous food fights he had started.

_But somehow, _Rude thought to himself, as his eye's, which were hidden behind his sunglasses softened at the memory, _the little ratbag still gets into them…_

Rude chuckled which caught Reno's attention immediately.

"Your remembering all those food fights ain't ya?" Reno smiled. "I was just thinking about them myself yo" And Reno's eye's twinkled.

Rude instantly saw that look. The "Im going to start begging now look" that Reno was so famous for.

"Gotta go finish reports"

"Later yo!" Reno called out, but Rude was already gone.

_Good. Avoiding Reno's constant begging is a success. Now to find a hiding place…. _Rude headed off, determined to find a place that Reno would never find him in.

~MERRY CHRISTMAS~

The only warning of Reno's arrival that Tseng and Rufus got was the flash of red hair bouncing down the hallway. Tseng lunged for the door, desperate to lock the redhead out, but Reno was to fast, ducking into Rufus's office before Tseng had even shut the door.

"Yo!" Reno drawled "What ya tryin' to lock me out for?"

"Me and the president need to be alone and have peace, quiet and tranquillity surrounding us." Answered Tseng, hoping Reno would take a very big hint and leave.

"Ahh, the good ol' alone time trick huh? Geez Tseng, I didn't know guys, or Rufus for that matter, was your type." Reno laughed at his own joke, and laughed harder at the face's of his superiors, as they changed from annoyed to completely horrified in seconds.

"Reno…." Tseng ground out.

Rufus stood, placing a calming hand on Tseng's shoulder, as he turned to the still laughing redhead.

"Reno, we will come and see you later, but for now, Tseng and I need to finish our work.""Yeh, yeh, I get ya boss man, I'm leaving, but just be ready…"

Both Rufus's and Tseng's faces paled at Reno's words.

"Ready for what?" They both asked in unison.

"You see." Reno answered with a smirk as he walked out the door.

~MERRY CHRISTMAS~

Everything was set. Everything had planned out perfectly. And Reno couldn't grin any harder at his handy-work….

"Could all the awesome Turks of the Shinra building and the President, please come to their OWN PERSONAL training room." Reno giggled at his emphasis on the words, knowing he was bound to strike a nerve on someone in the building. "I have something very important to show you, and if you don't come in the next ten minutes I WILL drag you by your hair, in you case Rude, by you ears. And Zack your not a Turk so get yo ass back to the soldier building" Reno laughed as he watched the black haired youth sag his shoulders in defeat. "Oh and one more thing this Rufus, not Reno, definitely not Reno. See ya'll soon yo!" Reno hung up the speaker and giggled like a madman as he bolted to the training room, imagining the looks of "your so pathetic Reno" on their face's at his last comment.

_This is gunna be so much fun! _Reno let loose another bout of laughter as he skidded around the corner and through the heavy training room doors.

~MERRY CHRISTMAS~

The three Turks and one President walked through the double doors, to find the training room empty.

"Maybe he gave up, we are one minute late" Whispered Elena, looking around carefully.

"Do you really think he would just give up?" Whispered Rufus hysterically. "He better not ruin my new suit!"

"Shh…I think I heard something" Elena and Rufus fell silent, listening intently for any sound.

Then the lights went out and the doors slammed closed behind them…

And the walls of the training room lit up in a huge sign, simply stating 'Merry Christmas'.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year yo!" Yelled Reno as he jumped off the ceiling and onto the ground below.

"Do you like it?" He asked, hope lighting up his face.

"What? The lights or the detonator in your hand?" Rude asked, never missing anything his partner tried to hide.

"Oh you mean this detonator?" Reno asked innocently. "Here, I'll push it for you" Reno grinned

"NOO!"

Reno's finger came down on the button anyways, not even hesitating. And let loose the shower of confetti, streamers and balloons from the roof.

To shocked and surprised to move, Elena, Rude, Tseng and Rufus's mouths' hung open. Each wondering what the heck Reno had done this time.

Tseng, who collected his thoughts first, turned. A furious expression on his face, that would have directly hit Reno if he had still been standing there as Reno and not as Santa Claus.

"Now!" Reno said in his most jolly voice, which got everyone's attention, "Who love's Santa Claus and presents for everyone? HO HO HO YO! MERRY CHRISTMAS"

**Yeh, it probably sucked, and the ending was crap, but it can't be great all the time. Tell me what you think!MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
